


十分钟

by Seinano, veranda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: First time?, M/M, Pre-Movie, shower
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seinano/pseuds/Seinano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veranda/pseuds/veranda
Summary: Baze和Chirrut打算这一晚不在街上过。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396431) by [veranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veranda/pseuds/veranda). 



> 译者微博：http://weibo.com/myccclesss

他看到Chirrut呆在他们惯常的地方。

“欢迎回来。我还以为你总算受够天天跟个瞎子绑在一块儿了。”

“你怎么知道是我？”Baze问。

Chirrut露出微笑。“隔着条街我都能闻到你的味道。”

Baze哼了一声，没再说话。离Chirrut几英尺开外的地方有个倒置的木箱，他坐了过去，把东西都放下来，然后抽出锉刀和油布，开始打理他的武器。Chirrut身前搁着个小木碗，有行人经过时，他就会摇一摇，里面几个硬币发出叮叮的声音。今天是漫长的一天，好几个小时都没有人愿意停下来看一看，更别说往里边儿扔钱了。最后，Chirrut朝着Baze的方向转过头。

“我们是不是该吃点儿东西？天快黑了，外面也越来越冷。”

Baze叹了口气。他站起身子，几步走到Chirrut跟前，抓起那只碗，又数了数里面的钱。“走吧，今晚我们找个暖和的地方。”

“这里面的够吗？今天只有一个人过来问卜。”

“那看来他给你留了笔巨款。”

Chirrut没有戳穿他。一旦Baze决心要做什么，就没有人能拦得住。而Chirrut也愿意伸向他的手臂，任由自己跟着Baze，走向他为他俩找到的任何一个角落。露宿街头的岁月教会了他们夜晚最好在什么样的地方呆着，但如今时局愈发险恶，街上到处都是无家可归的人。

他们来到了一处勉强称得上旅馆的地方，Baze先走上前去跟主人家交谈。几分钟后，他折返回来领着Chirrut，然后他们被带着穿过了一个狭窄的厅室，来到一扇门前。

“我去把热水器打开。”主人在离开他们之前这么说。

“Baze，这是怎么回事？我们能呆在这儿吗？她也是一个信徒？”

“不，事实是，我找到了点儿钱，然后决定犒劳一下自己。就一个晚上，找个不那么硬的地方睡觉。”

找到了点儿钱，哈。Baze离开了将近一周，而Chirrut心知肚明他跑到哪里找到了点儿钱，又为“找到”这点儿钱付出了什么。他们走进那间房间。

“这里……我觉得……有点儿湿。”

“这儿有间浴室。”

“噢，Baze……”

“先打住，我们只够十分钟的热水。是热水。”

Chirrut在这间小房子里转了转。房间一边的石板上搭着张简陋小床，上面堆着一叠毯子；窗户大开着，窗帘似乎一扯就会掉下来。小床跟前有一张矮桌，而对面就是淋浴的地方。说是浴室，其实也只是比地面要高出了一截，周围围起来了部分。Chirrut摸索到了入口，然后马上开始脱起了衣服。

“你要进来吗？”

Baze别过脸去，有些尴尬和赧然。虽然他知道Chirrut看不见他的表情，但长时间的相处，他也晓得Chirrut仍然能感知到一些东西。“呃，你先洗。”

“别傻了，你刚说了我们只有十分钟的热水，而且你闻起来简直糟得要命。我保证不偷看。”Chirrut揶揄道。

这个人就是没脸没皮，Baze郁闷地想，但辩驳毫无用处，于是他只能把自己的衣服扒了下来。他先走进浴室，然后牵着Chirrut也走了进去。里面有一大盆水，旁边放着肥皂和一叠毛巾。Baze先帮Chirrut把一切准备好，然后才给自己胡乱抓了一张。他用力搓洗着自己的全身，当手碰到肋部一处新嫩的伤口时，努力压下了一声呻吟——这就是这次冒险的纪念品了。他打开水龙头，热流自头顶倾泻而出。Baze挪了挪，把Chirrut推过去，好让他俩都能冲到。

如此近距离地挨着Chirrut带给了他一种异样的感觉。虽然他们早在圣殿时就认识彼此，但并不算亲密，直到……后来那件事。而从那时到现在已经六年了，六年来他们朝夕相处，过着饥一顿饱一顿的日子，有时得靠着陌生人的好心施舍才能勉强度日。他选择和这个瞎子呆在一块儿，最初不过是出于责任——他怎么能扔下一个兄弟呢，何况还是需要帮助的那一个。而后来，当他发现Chirrut完全可以照顾好他自己时，就不太确定自己是为什么留下来了，也许还有更多他不愿意开口承认的东西。

Chirrut的信仰从未动摇，生活的艰辛也无法污染他心中怀有的希望分毫。就像他们无论多么饥寒交迫，多么疲惫不堪，他的笑容也永远明朗轻快。Chirrut的存在本身就是一剂镇定，尽管他的幽默感实在恼人，尽管这一切都无法使Baze重塑对原力的信仰，但至少给了他活下去的理由。

而现在，Baze明白了其它一些事，这些事让他的血液从脸颊涌上脑门，让他的耳朵，他的脖子都变得滚烫。——Chirrut很美。水流冲刷着他周身的皮肤，水珠挂在他的睫毛上。他的双眼阖着，头微微向后仰起。显然，Chirrut十分享受这热腾腾的感觉，全然不知自己嘴唇微张的模样对同处一室的同伴造成了怎样的影响。而当Baze意识到他们贴得有多近时，一切已经晚了，他想要扭开身子收回自己可耻的露骨的目光，高高翘起的阴茎却直挺挺地抵着Chirrut的臀部。

热水刚好在这一刻停了，Chirrut猛地睁开眼睛。“你为什么要走开？”

“对不起，Chirrut，我——听着，今晚我睡地板——”

Chirrut走向Baze，湿漉漉的身子整个贴向Baze，成功地让后者闭上了嘴。

“别那样做，我会非常失望的。”

这句话将Baze本就不复存在的自制力击了个粉碎。他的双手按住这个小个子的脑袋，凶狠而粗鲁地将自己的嘴唇压了上去。他的舌头撞开牙关，诱使着另一条舌头也瑟缩着探了出来，好让他在上面辗转吮吸。

Baze将Chirrut抵在浴室的墙壁上，Chirrut的手在他的胸口胡乱摸索着，捏住了他一边的乳头，这让他吐出了一声呻吟。Baze分开双腿，又分别抵住Chirrut的，他们的老二撞在一起。他摆动着臀部，就这么磨蹭了起来。这回轮到Chirrut呻吟出声了，他的双手死死扣住Baze的肩膀，几乎要在上面留下一道血痕。Baze抓过放在一旁的肥皂，在水盆里浸了浸又捞起来，在掌心打出层层泡沫，然后用那只手握住了他俩的阴茎。

之后的每一下都变得凶猛无比，朝着同一个目标迈进。Baze看着Chiurrt在他面前攀上顶峰，那是他见过的最为神圣的画面。然后他也迎来了高潮。

余韵让两人的呼吸都发着抖。Baze闭上了眼睛，与Chirrut额头相抵。Chirrut的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。

“Baze, my Baze，”Chirrut轻哼道，“真不敢相信你竟然没先给我买份晚餐。”

 

—END—


End file.
